1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion secondary batteries may be manufactured in a battery pack configuration. A battery pack may include a bare cell, a circuit module, and an external cover. The bare cell may include an electrode assembly (including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator), a can for receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for sealing an upper end opening of the can. The circuit module may include a circuit device such as a charge/discharge device and a protective circuit device and be coupled to the bare cell. The external cover may cover the circuit module.
Generally, structural durability and quality of battery packs may deteriorate due to external impacts. Thus, battery packs with structures durable against external impacts are required.